Jedi Order
"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire." :―Obi-Wan Kenobi[src] The Jedi Order, later known as the Old Jedi Order and referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and became the most famous of the various groups that relied on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials, most often threats from the Sith, wielders of the dark side of the Force. During several Great Schisms, Dark Jedi broke away from the order. These schisms led to several wars including the Hundred-Year Darkness after which the Dark Jedi fled and founded the Sith Empire. The Sith were eventually found by the Republic and their discovery led to the Great Hyperspace War, and a Sith invasion of Coruscant. The Jedi on Coruscant, led by Jedi Guardian Anavus Svag and Jedi Master Memit Nadill, successfully defended the planet and defeated the Sith. Their Dark brethren wouldn't stay defeated for long and during the next several thousand years many wars would be fought. A thousand years later, after the Great Sith War, the Mandalorians saw their chance and attacked the weakened Republic. After the war, the Jedi that had led the Republic's military, Revan and Alek Squinquargesimus, disappeared. When they returned it became clear they had turned to the Dark Side, and during the war that followed many Jedi died. During the aftermath the Order was left numbering less than one-hundred Jedi, until it was rebuilt by the Jedi Exile and the Lost Jedi. Many years later the galaxy was again engulfed in a war between the Republic and the Sith. Led by Lord Hoth, the Jedi were able to regroup and push back the Sith, who eventually withdrew to the planet Ruusan. After seven long battles on Ruusan the Sith were defeated and presumed wiped out. One of them managed to survive and reorganize the Sith Order. Though Darth Bane and the Sith Lords that followed in his footsteps remained hidden, they were patient. Millennia later they revealed themselves, determined to have their revenge. After a crisis, the Republic was split in two and a war once again engulfed the galaxy. During the Clone Wars, the Republic's armies were once again led by the Jedi. During the first battle of the war, nearly two hundred Jedi died before Master Yoda and a Clone army arrived to assist them. However, nobody expected that the Supreme Chancellor was in fact a Sith Lord. The Jedi eventually learned the truth, but it was already too late. The Order was virtually annihilated by the Sith and betrayed by the Republic they had served for millennia. Only a few survived the Great Jedi Purge. However, Anakin Skywalker, with the indirect help of his son, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, eventually defeated the Sith, and Luke formed the New Jedi Order during the time of the New Republic. History of the Jedi Orderhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=1Edit :"You must remember that there are over a hundred thousand inhabited worlds in the Republic, and there are now only a few thousand of us. '''Billions' of beings have never seen a Jedi. Millions have never even heard of our Order. Or of the Force. When we do appear, we can be killers, but also healers. Thank the Force for that." :―Obi-Wan Kenobi to Anakin Skywalker[src] Founding of the Order and early Jedihttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=2Edit Many ancient and semi-legendary organizations have been proposed to be the forerunners of the Jedi Order, including the Order of Dai Bendu,[2] the Followers of Palawa,[3] and the Chatos Academy.[2] No conclusive links have ever been demonstrated, though. It is purported that early Jedi learned morality from the Caamasi. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/6/6c/Force_Wars-TEA.jpgThe Force Wars of Tython. The earliest documentation of the existence of the Jedi Order indicates that the organization was formally founded on Tython around 25,783 BBY, several hundred years before the founding of the Galactic Republic.[1] The galaxy's best philosophers, priests, scientists, and warriors had come together here millennia before to discuss their discoveries involving the enigmatic and mystical Ashla.[2] Unfortunately, many became seduced by the dark and destructive side of the Ashla, called the Bogan, and sought to seize power. The resulting Force Wars devastated Tython for over a decade. From the ashes of these wars arose the early Jedi, and their Jedi Forge initiation ceremony, which led to the eventual invention of lightsabers after they faced threats from beyond Tython. Through the use of advanced off-world laser technology, the Jedi were able to "freeze" a laser beam, resulting in the birth of the lightsaber.[2] A proactive group left Tython to liberate other worlds, becoming the Jedi Knights. They founded a philosophical school on Ossus, defining the light side and dark side of the Force (equivalent, respectively, to the ancient Ashla and Bogan) as well as the Living Force and Unifying Force. Around 25,053 BBY, the Galactic Republic formed.[1] Within a century, the Jedi swore fealty to the young government. The Republic mapped the Perlemian Trade Route, which linked Coruscant with Ossus, and the Jedi fortified themselves there to defend the Republic and the Slice colonists from external threats. In the event historians now know as the First Great Schism, dissidents who used the Bogan eventually arose again. The Dark Jedi General Xendor and his Legions of Lettow allied with a master of Teräs Käsi, Arden Lyn, and her Followers of Palawa from Bunduki. In a climactic battle, Xendor was slain, Jedi Master Awdrysta Pina stopped Arden's heart with morichro, and Lyn killed Pina with the Kashi Mer talisman.[3] The Republic and Jedi fortified Ossus, Falang Minor, and Haashimut to protect the Perlemian from the Tionese and Hutts.[2] In 7,000 BBY the Jedi suffered the Second Great Schism, resulting in the Hundred-Year Darkness. This conflict ended with the Battle of Corbos 6,900 BBY. The surviving Dark Jedi fled to Ziost and founded the Sith Empire.[3] The Great Hyperspace War and aftermathhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=3Edit :''Main article: Great Hyperspace War :"The Republic has grown and expanded for many generations, encountering no worse than a few interplanetary squabbles and civil wars…but if we should confront the fabled Sith Empire, we will experience a war so great, so devastating…it can cross the fabric of hyperspace, a conflagration spanning the Galaxy…" :―Ooroo[src] In 5,000 BBY, the Republic discovered the Sith and the Great Hyperspace War began. Though the war ended with Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow in suspended animation on Yavin 4 and his great war fleets destroyed, the Sith Empire survived.[4] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/e/e2/Battle_of_Coruscant_%28Great_Hyperspace_War%29.jpgThe Battle of Coruscant during the Great Hyperspace War. On Koros, a Jedi named Odan-Urr had a nightmarish vision of the death of Sith Lord Marka Ragnos, and the war against the Republic that it would cause. He traveled to Coruscant with fellow Jedi Memit Nadill and Teta, the empress of Koros, to voice his concerns in front of the senate, though they did not take him seriously, and took no action.[5] Some time later back on Koros, Nadill, Odan-Urr and Urr's master Ooroo were present when a young convict named Jori Daragon burst into Teta's chambers, telling the Jedi that she had seen the great Sith Empire, and that they were on their way to attack the Republic. Nadill learned as much as he could about the Sith Empire, then traveled to Coruscant to rally the support of the Jedi Knights.[6] The new Dark Lord of the Sith, Naga Sadow, deployed his fleets to invade numerous Republic worlds simultaneously while he left his eye-shaped Sith meditation sphere near Primus Goluud and used Sith magic to create thousands of illusory soldiers, which made the Sith army seem far larger than it actually was. The Jedi Order played a huge role in the defense of Coruscant, with Memit Nadill leading a team of Jedi Knights, including Tuknatan and Sonam-Ha'ar. Another battle was raging on the planet of Kirrek, where Jedi Master Ooroo and his apprentice Odan-Urr were stationed. However, when Naga Sadow's concentration was broken, much of the Sith forces disappeared. On Coruscant, the Jedi realized what had happened and launched a massive counterattack, easily defeating the Sith. The Republic also emerged victorious on Kirrek, however only at the expense of the death of Ooroo, who sacrificed his life in defeating a large force of Massassi warriors.[6] In 4,400 BBY, the ambitious Jedi Apprentice Freedon Nadd was denied Knighthood by his Jedi Masters. In an attempt to find out why this had happened, Freedon went to Jedi Master Matta Tremayne, who challenged him to prove to her that he was indeed a Jedi Knight. Freedon saw this as a threat and decided to attack and kill Tremayne. Furious at the Jedi Masters for making him kill Matta, Nadd went looking for the Sith, because he felt that they were the only ones who would readily accept his apprenticeship and teach him about the Force.[7] Freedon Nadd discovered Sith Lord Naga Sadow on Yavin 4 and woke him. Sadow trained Freedon Nadd in the ways of the Dark Side. When his training was complete, Nadd killed his Sith Master and went to the planet of Onderon, located outside Republic space, with hopes of rebuilding a stronger Sith Empire. After Freedon Nadd had made himself the leader of Iziz he began to exile all criminals from the city. Some of the exiles survived and organized. Not even Freedon Nadd could stop them. The war continued even after Freedon's death.[3] In 4,250 BBY the Jedi experienced the Third Great Schism. After a Jedi civil war on Coruscant, a group of Dark Jedi retreated to the Vultar system, where they discovered that the planets of the system were artificial. The Dark Jedi could not control the huge machines and annihilated themselves and the entire system.[3] The Old Sith Warshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: Old Sith Wars http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/c/cd/Nomi_JATM.jpgNomi Sunrider, Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. The Freedon Nadd Uprisinghttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=5Edit :Main article: Freedon Nadd Uprising The world of Onderon suffered through the legacy of Freedon Nadd as a cult devoted to his memory, known as the Naddists, wreaked havoc on the people of the planet. When Jedi Master Arca Jeth attempted to move Freedon Nadd's remains to Onderon's moon Dxun the Naddists, led by Onderonian King Ommin, attacked and managed to capture Nadd's remains as well as Master Arca. Ommin then fled to the city of Iziz. The Republic's army converged on the planet and attacked Iziz, but was too strong and devastated the city. After the battle, Freedon Nadd's remains were taken to Dxun and sealed in an armored tomb.[3] The Great Sith Warhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=6Edit :Main article: Great Sith War :"Exar was a Jedi who was corrupted by ghosts of the old Sith, or so they say. He attempted to conquer the Republic and create a new Golden Age of the Sith." :―Jolee Bindo[src] In 3,996 BBY, the talented and curious Jedi Exar Kun, having learned about the Golden Age of the Sith, traveled to Dxun. There he found the tomb of Freedon Nadd. The spirit of Freedon Nadd corrupted Kun and the young Jedi surrendered to the dark side. After first traveling to Korriban, Kun then went to Yavin's fourth moon and took over Naga Sadow's ancient fortresses, enslaving the Massassi race to further his ambitious plans. Destroying Nadd's spirit for the last time, Exar Kun staked his claim as the true heir to the ancient Sith legacy, which was thought to have been destroyed. The Jedi called a meeting to discuss the growing foothold of the Sith. During the meeting, the Jedi were attacked by the Krath, a secret dark side society led by Aleema and Satal Keto. Master Arca died while saving his student Ulic Qel-Droma's life. Ulic then infiltrated the Krath in an attempt to destroy them from within. The Krath, suspecting he was a spy, injected him with a Sith poison and eventually Ulic fell to the dark side and became a Krath general.[3] Exar Kun traveled to Cinnagar to find and destroy Ulic Qel-Droma. However, their duel was interrupted by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who commanded them to stop fighting each other and form an alliance. United, they waged war on the Republic, kidnapping young Jedi from Ossus and subverting them to the dark side. Exar Kun stole a Sith Holocron and killed the now legendary Master Odan-Urr. Qel-Droma defeated Lord Mandalore, the leader of the Mandalorians, and with their leader defeated the Mandalorian Crusaders agreed to join the Sith.[3] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/6/6a/Exarkun.jpgDark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun. Qel-Droma's Krath and Mandalorian forces laid siege to Coruscant, but the Jedi managed to defeat the invaders and capture Ulic. When Kun heard of his comrade's capture, he traveled to Coruscant to rescue Qel-Droma. Ulic was facing trial in the Senate Hall when Exar Kun arrived. Master Vodo-Siosk Baas attempted to stop his former apprentice, but Kun killed him as well as the Supreme Chancellor. Exar Kun then ordered every Sith disciple to find and assassinate their former Jedi Masters. Most of them succeeded. The Sith Lords then made the suns of the Cron Cluster go supernova using Naga Sadow's Sith flagship, which they had discovered on Yavin IV; the shock wave from the exploding stars would destroy Ossus. The Jedi desperately tried to save as many of the artifacts stored in Ossus's library. Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma arrived on the planet to take anything the Jedi had not removed already. Knowing he could not save every artifact, Master Ood Bnar buried several priceless artifacts just before the Sith arrived. Ulic dueled his brother Cay Qel-Droma and killed him. When Ulic stared at his brother's body, he collapsed, having realized what he had done. Nomi Sunrider then cut off Qel-Droma's connection to the Force. Broken, Ulic surrendered to the Republic and led the Jedi to Yavin IV.[3] Knowing the Jedi were coming, Exar Kun committed a ritual which took the life from every Massassi on the planet to separate his spirit from his body and bind it to his temple. The Jedi forces in orbit bombed the planet, obliterating the temple complex below. The Mandalorian Crusaders were defeated on Onderon and fled; the Great Sith War had come to an end. After the destruction of Ossus, the Jedi relocated their headquarters to the Temple on Coruscant and started to rebuild what was lost during the war. Having gained much prestige and unrivaled skill throughout the war, Nomi Sunrider was granted the rank of Jedi Master, before being elected as the official Head of the Jedi Order. As the Jedi's leader, Nomi called a conclave on Exis Station and there began the process of forming a new Jedi High Council.[3] In addition, the Order created an underground city to aide the recovery of the planet Yavin 4 ecology as well as to ensure that Kun never returned again.[8] The Mandalorian Warshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=7Edit :Main article: Mandalorian Wars :"It was not your ships or your men or your vaunted 'fight for freedom' that won this, the final battle of the war. It was by the actions of one person—the Jedi Revan—that you prevailed. Revan's strategies and tactics defeated the best of us. Even Mandalore himself was taken aback by the ferocity of his attacks, the tenacity of his defenses, and the subtlety of his plans. Revan fought us to a standstill and then began pushing us back. We didn't really have a chance." :―Canderous Ordo[src] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/0/05/SWKOTOR7-FC.jpgMandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. To prevent the return of the Sith, Jedi Master Krynda Draay dedicated herself to training Jedi Seers who would be able to foresee any possible Sith threat and destroy it at the source. These Seers formed the bulk of her Jedi Covenant, a shadowy organization devoted to spotting and dealing with any shatterpoints that could cause the Sith to emerge again.[9] The events of the Mandalorian Wars would begin the downfall of the Jedi Order. They coincided with a vision seen by four Jedi Masters—the Consular members of the First WatchCircle of the Jedi Covenant—who saw visions of chaos in the Jedi Order and the Republic as well as signs that the responsible party could be one of their Padawans. The Masters decided to strike, but only succeeded in murdering four of their own Padawans who were near Knighthood. Their actions also caused massive civil disorder on Taris—which later made the planet easy prey for the Mandalorians—alienated Padawan Zayne Carrick from the Order, and inadvertently dissolved even their own group, being split up by the Jedi High Council and assigned to different postings around the galaxy. The Mandalorians, led by Mandalore the Ultimate, began to conquer planets that were left defenseless after the Sith War. By adding the weapons and technology of their victims to their own the Mandalorians soon built a large army, and their territory grew fast. The Republic's efforts to stop the Mandalorians were ineffective, and soon Mandalore took advantage of this weakness by directly attacking Republic space. The Jedi Council refused to help the Republic, believing that caution was necessary. But a number of young Jedi, including Revan and Alek Squinquargesimus, openly defied the Council by joining and leading the Republics forces in battle. Revan used Mandalorian tactics against his enemies: he was willing to sacrifice one planet if it meant securing victory at a more important one. Under the leadership of Revan and Alek the Republic liberated many planets, and the final battle of the war was fought at Malachor V. During the battle, Revan killed Mandalore in hand-to-hand combat and obliterated the remaining Mandalorian forces. The war was over. The Mandalorians had been defeated by a worthy opponent, and destroyed their armor and weapons.[3] Jedi Master Kreia, Revan's former mentor, was exiled as the Jedi Council felt her 'gray' stance on the Force had led her students, most notably Revan, down the path of the dark side.[10] The Jedi Civil Warhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=8Edit :Main article: Jedi Civil War :"The reason the Jedi Civil War was named such was because few in the galaxy can recognize the difference between the Sith and the Jedi. To them, they are both Jedi—with different philosophies." :―Mical[src] At the close of the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Revan and Alek mysteriously disappeared into the Unknown Regions, supposedly pursuing the last remnants of the Mandalorian fleet. When the two Jedi and their armies returned, they had changed dramatically. At some point during the journey, Revan had encountered the teachings of the Sith, and subsequently turned to the dark side to help strengthen the galaxy against what was to come. Darth Revan assumed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, and Alek became Darth Malak, his Sith apprentice.[11] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/f/fc/DarthRevan_DarthMalak_EGF.jpgThe Dark Lords of the Sith, Malak and Revan. Returning to the Republic, Darth Revan and Darth Malak began to wage a second war, preying on a Republic already weakened by the Mandalorians and taking full advantage of the immense number of Jedi who were still willing to follow the pair. This Jedi Civil War pitted masters against students, fathers against sons, and friends against best friends, making it one of the most emotionally powerful wars in galactic history. While the early stages of the war were indecisive, it soon became apparent that Revan's Sith armada was growing at a steady rate, and in a short time the Republic was overwhelmed with the seemingly limitless forces of the enemy. World after world fell to Revan's vast fleets and masterful strategies. Determined not to make the same mistakes they had in the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Council devised a plan to eliminate the enemy at its source: Revan.[11] During one fateful battle, a small Jedi strike team led by Bastila Shan, a young Jedi Padawan with the remarkable gift of battle meditation, infiltrated Darth Revan's command ship to capture the Dark Lord. During the confrontation, Darth Malak, who was stationed aboard a different ship, realized that Revan could be easily defeated and that he could then assume the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, fired upon his own master's vessel in the hope of killing both Revan and the Jedi fighting him. The Jedi managed to escape with Revan's body, but Malak had achieved a crucial victory, for he was now the Dark Lord of the Sith and commander of the entire Sith armada.[11] Malak continued to wage war against the Republic, relying exclusively on brute force as opposed to subtle strategies. Following the Sith tradition, he took his an apprentice of his own: Darth Bandon. As the situation for the Republic and the Jedi became more desperate, they began to rely more and more on the battle meditation of Bastila Shan to gain an advantage over the ever-growing Sith Empire. Consequently, Darth Malak began to target Bastila specifically, hoping to crush the Republic's last chance of standing against his armies. During one battle in orbit above the world of Taris, Bastila's vessel, the Endar Spire, was crippled beyond recovery, and the young Jedi was forced to evacuate to the planet below. As fate would have it, two other survivors eventually caught up with Bastila on Taris: Carth Onasi, a decorated soldier and war hero of the Republic, and another lowly officer who Bastila recently had transferred to her command. The key to the rest of the war, however, lay in the identity of this single, seemingly insignificant foot soldier.[11] Carth and Bastila continued to gain more companions, managed to escape the destruction of Taris, and fled to Dantooine, where in addition to learning that their third companion was Force sensitive, they discovered the existence of the Star Forge. The Jedi Council then commissioned their small band to seek out Star Maps from various planets in order to discover the location of the Star Forge, which they believed was the key to Malak's power. During their quest, the group encountered and defeated many Sith minions, including Darth Bandon. The biggest interruption was captured by one of the Sith fleet's command ships. After a frantic escape attempt, Carth, Bastila, and the new Jedi Padawan encountered Darth Malak himself. This confrontation revealed a startling truth: that Darth Revan had not been killed, but had instead been rendered comatose by Malak's attack and saved by the Jedi, specifically Bastila. The Jedi Council had inserted over his destroyed mind a new identity, that of a lowly officer who was now a Jedi Padawan. Darth Revan had been traveling with Carth and Bastila the entire time.[11] Upon escaping Malak, Revan was determined to complete his mission and destroy his old apprentice. Eventually, he and his companions discovered the location of the Star Forge and launched an attack in collaboration with the Republic against it. Revan managed to infiltrate the giant factory, which was the source of the Sith's limitless armada, and defeated his old apprentice Malak once and for all. However, even with Malak's death, Revan soon disappeared for reasons unknown, and new Sith Lords rose to take his place. Thus, the war continued, even without Revan or Malak.[10] First Jedi Purge and aftermathhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=9Edit The Jedi Civil War and other dramatic events to follow it, such as the Conclave on Katarr, would see the near-destruction and death of the order. Only about a hundred individual Jedi survived throughout the galaxy. Realizing that the threat was greater when Jedi gathered in numbers, the Jedi Council disbanded, with the remaining Jedi Masters going into hiding on planets across the galaxy in the hopes that this would allow them to discover the true origins of the new Sith threat without endangering everyone around them. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was completely abandoned, and the badly damaged Jedi Enclave on Dantooine was left nothing but a hollow shell.[10] A former Jedi known as the Jedi Exile, who had been cut off from the Force and exiled by the Jedi Council after joining Malak and Revan, sought out the remaining councilors who were in hiding, in an attempt to form a group to defeat the threat of the Sith Triumvirate, who were threatening to annihilate the Jedi completely. As she traveled the galaxy in search of the hidden Jedi, the Exile trained several of her companions in the ways of the Force. She found Vrook Lamar on Dantooine, Zez-Kai Ell on Nar Shaddaa and Kavar on Onderon. The three former Councilors then met with the Exile once again in the rebuilt Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. They decided to once again exile her, as well as sever her completely from the Force, as they felt she was a threat to all living beings around her. As they attempted to, Kreia, the Exile's mentor, killed them, and after revealing herself as the third Sith Lord, Darth Traya, she left the Exile on Dantooine. The Exile's revival corresponded with the Sith attack on the Republic, and she traveled to Telos IV to fight the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. The Exile defeated Nihilus on his flagship above Telos, before traveling to Malachor V to kill Traya and Darth Sion, the two remaining Sith Lords.[10] Eventually, the group of individuals the Exile trained, known as the Lost Jedi, would, as Darth Traya prophesied, come together to re-establish another Jedi Order. Apart from them, who were yet to become true Jedi, there were only two known Jedi left in the Republic space by the end of the Battle of Telos IV—Bastila Shan, and Atris.[10] The Great Galactic Warhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=10Edit :Main article: Great Galactic War It is requested that this article section be expanded. Please improve it in any way that you see fit, and remove this notice once the article section is more complete. The Cold Warhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=11Edit :Main article: Cold War It is requested that this article section be expanded. Please improve it in any way that you see fit, and remove this notice once the article section is more complete. The New Sith Warshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=12Edit :Main article: New Sith Wars http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/3/3a/Lord_Hoth_EGTTF.jpgLord Hoth, leader of the Army of Light The horrors of the Old Sith Wars and the near extinction of the Jedi Order that had resulted from the conflict were remembered in the Republic for generations. Few could have guessed, however, that a much larger conflict would soon engulf the galaxy. Phanius was one of the order's brightest members, a Jedi Master no less. He became entranced with the forbidden knowledge of the Sith and, defying the council, absconded into deep space with a Sith holocron stolen from the Jedi Archives. Like Exar Kun and Darth Revan before him, Phanius was seduced by the dark side. He took up the long vacant title of Dark Lord of the Sith as well as a new name and identity: Darth Ruin. In the ensuing years, Ruin gathered together a large number of dark side followers and surviving Sith clans and founded the New Sith Empire. With this army Ruin planned to bring the Republic, and the Jedi who served it, to their knees. The Brotherhood attacked the Republic, and conquered vast swathes of the galaxy. But when total victory was in their grasp, like so many of their Sith predecessors, the members of the Brotherhood turned against one another. The Brotherhood splintered, and various high-ranking Sith Lords claimed the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith and began to execute vast and cruel campaigns against each other, giving the beleaguered Republic and its Jedi protectors time to recover. The Jedi regrouped and formed a vast army to oppose the Brotherhood—the Army of Light. Ably led by Lord Hoth, the Jedi took the fight to the Brotherhood's central systems in The Cloak of the Sith. As the decades ground on, the Jedi slowly gained the initiative over their foes—but the Sith would not give in. Eventually the surviving Sith, after several long and bitter campaigns, regrouped on the world of Ruusan under the leadership of Kaan. Hoth followed the Sith there, and the Army of Light and Brotherhood of Darkness engaged in seven fierce battles. At the conclusion of the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, Kaan—near defeat and driven insane by the power of the dark side—unleashed the thought bomb and killed every single Force user on the world. The New Sith Wars were over. The Jedi Order had survived once again, and the Sith were presumed wiped out to the last individual. One, however, had survived: Darth Bane. He and his successors would hide from the Republic and the Jedi, planning revenge.[12] This revenge would take a thousand years to come to fruition, but the new Sith had patience. Post-Ruusan Reformationhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=13Edit With the Sith presumed extinct, the Jedi believed that they had at last forged a long-lasting peace in the galaxy.[13] With the Ruusan Reformation, both the Jedi and the Republic renounced militarism, disbanding their vast armies and navies. From that point on, the Galaxy would rely on smaller Judicial forces to help the Jedi keep the peace.[3] The wave of change sweeping the Republic enabled forward-thinking Jedi to make vast strides in the Order' setup during the first years of peace. Under the leadership of Grand Master Fae Coven, the Jedi High Council became more influential, and many loose rules were codified. Adults were banned from entering into the Order after Ruusan proved them to be too volatile and susceptible to the dark side's sway. They would renounce all ties to the outside world—to wealth, material possessions, and even family. Training would now be undertaken on a strict one-to-one basis and centralized on Coruscant. With the far-flung academies of the past, the temptation of delving into forbidden knowledge was considered too great for members of the order. Satellite training facilities were closed and the Temple on Coruscant became the heart of the Order. The Trials of Knighthood were firmly put in place to ensure all Knights were tested on a fair and equal scale. Coven was also ensured that her changes would be known by every Jedi by drafting and putting into circulation throughout the Order personal copies of The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force, a guidebook given to each and every member of the Order. Along with Master Coven's quest to set the Order on a firm footing, Caretaker of First Knowledge Restelly Quist and the other members of the Council of First Knowledge were determined to completely eradicate all memory of the Sith to ensure they never returned. Dispatching Shadows to find and locate all Sith artifacts, relics, and even history books detailing past Jedi-Sith conflicts; the Order essentially erased all memory of the Sith in under five decades. The Sith returnhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=14Edit :"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." :―Darth Maul[src] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/b/b0/Palpatine1111.jpgSenator Palpatine of NabooIn 32 BBY, the presence of the Sith once again became known to the Jedi. The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious had secretly contacted members of the Trade Federation, including Nute Gunray and Daultay Dofine, and saw to it that Gunray was made Viceroy of the Trade Federation by using a special battle droid to kill the members of the Federation Ruling Council. He then suggested that Gunray show the Republic that they could not bully him with trade embargoes by blockading the remote planet of Naboo. The Supreme Chancellor dispatched Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate a Trade Federation withdrawal.[13] However, the Neimoidians attempted to murder the Jedi, and so the pair was forced to hide on an invasion craft which carried them down to the planet. There Qui-Gon met and rescued a Gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar led Jinn and Kenobi to the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga. The Gungan High Council, while rather difficult at first, at last allowed Jedi to take a Bongo to the capital city of Naboo, Theed. There the Jedi rescued Queen Padmé Amidala from a droid escort. The group then fled to Tatooine, where they repaired the Queen's ship, and from there to Coruscant. When Amidala realized that the Senate could not solve her problem, she returned to Naboo. There, with the help of the Gungan Grand Army and a young boy named Anakin Skywalker the Queen and her Jedi protectors defeated the Federation's Droid Army; however, in a climactic lightsaber duel between Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Sidious's apprentice, Darth Maul, Qui-Gon was killed. Stung by his master's death, Obi-Wan threw himself at the Sith, killing him quickly. After Darth Maul was killed, the Jedi knew that there was still at least one member of the Sith active, but they were unaware of the identity of Sidious.[13] The Clone Warshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=15Edit :Main article: Clone Wars :"Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has." :―Master Yoda after the Battle of Geonosis[src] During the ten years following the Invasion of Naboo, Jedi Master Dooku, the Count of Serenno, left the Jedi Order and became the leader of a group of corporations, such as the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild, known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, unknown to the Jedi, Dooku had been recruited by Darth Sidious and had become his apprentice, renamed Darth Tyranus.[14] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/TCW_Jedi.jpgJedi during the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, a young Senator from Naboo, were captured by Dooku on Geonosis in the Outer Rim. The trio were scheduled for execution; however, they were saved when a group of over two hundred Jedi arrived, led by Mace Windu. In the Petranaki arena most of the Jedi perished, and the few remaining formed a circle in the center of the arena, surrounded by hundreds of Confederacy droids. However, before they could be killed, Grand Master Yoda arrived with thousands of clone troopers,[14] who had secretly been ordered by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas.[15] The clones rescued the remaining Jedi, and so the First Battle of Geonosis, and thus the Clone Wars, began. The Jedi attempted to stop Count Dooku from leaving Geonosis. Obi-Wan Kenobi was injured in a duel with Dooku, and Kenobi's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, lost his arm. Master Yoda led the clones and the Jedi to victory, and when the battle was all but won he traveled to meet Dooku. After a short duel with Dooku, Yoda was forced to let the Separatist leader escape in order to save Obi-Wan and Anakin. Of the hundreds of Jedi in the rescue team, less than fifty survived, and many Jedi Masters died, including Jedi Council member Coleman Trebor[14] The Clone Wars escalated into one of the largest wars in galactic history. The members of the Jedi Order played a pivotal part in the war, acting as generals to the vast Army of the Republic, though thousands of Jedi perished during the war.[3] To combat the Force abilities of the Jedi, Dooku enlisted the help of several Dark Jedi, as well as Gen'Dai bounty hunter Durge. Dooku had many Force-using subordinates, though the most feared of them were Sora Bulq,[16] Aurra Sing,[17] Asajj Ventress, as well as Quinlan Vos, who served as a double-agent.[18] Four months after Geonosis, the Jedi Order faced their biggest threat in the war against the Confederacy: General Grievous. On Hypori, Grievous killed Jedi Tarr Seirr, Daakman Barrek and Sha'a Gi, and injured K'Kruhk, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti. A group of ARC Troopers, aided by Ki-Adi-Mundi, managed to drive Grievous away and rescue the injured Jedi.[19] Her seat on the Council was taken by Obi-Wan Kenobi. On Jabiim, the Jedi suffered heavy losses, and although they managed to evacuate the planet, all except one of the Padawan Pack, a group of Padawans orphaned when their Masters either were killed or disappeared, perished. The sole survivor was Anakin Skywalker, who was slowly becoming more famous.[20] Towards the end of the war, the Separatists retreated from many of their bases in the Core Worlds and the Colonies, to Fortress worlds in the Mid and Outer Rim, after being defeated by the Republic in a series of battles. This boosted the morale of the Republic, and Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi deployed almost every fleet available to CIS worlds in the Outer Rim, laying siege to the Separatist strongholds in an attempt to force the Confederacy to surrender; however, the Sieges left many senior Jedi dead.[3] On Boz Pity, Jedi Masters Adi Gallia and Soon Bayts were killed by Grievous,[21] and Oppo Rancisis was killed by Sora Bulq on Saleucami.[22] The citizens of the Core were led to believe that the end of the war was near, and that the Confederacy would be brought to justice in the near future. In truth, the Sieges were the work of Darth Sidious, intended to lure forces away from Coruscant[15] In 19 BBY, with most of the Republic's army and the Jedi fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges, the Separatist fleet, led by Grievous and Dooku, launched a week-long siege against Coruscant.[3] Thousands of Vulture droids and Droid tri-fighters rained down on the capital, and Confederacy C-9979 landing craft unleashed hundreds of millions of battle droids and tank droids on the capital's streets, causing much damage to lives and property. In response, the Republic deployed its clone forces against the CIS droids.[15] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/3/34/Spacebattle.jpgThe Battle of Coruscant. With the battle raging on in space, Grievous and his IG-100 MagnaGuards kidnapped the Supreme Chancellor, after defeating several Jedi, including Foul Moudama and Roron Corobb, and wounding council member Shaak Ti. Grievous then transported Palpatine to his flagship, the Invisible Hand. Several Jedi, piloting starfighters, attempted to intercept Grievous on his way to the flagship, but they failed.[15] Two of them, Pablo-Jill and L'lacielo Sageon,[23] were tractor-beamed onto the ship and murdered by the Separatist General. Their bodies were jettisoned into space for the Republic forces to see.[15] After realizing that they had been lured away from Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi returned from Tythe to join in the attempt to rescue Palpatine, who was being held aboard Grievous' flagship, the Invisible Hand.[15] Although Dooku injured Kenobi, Skywalker disarmed him, and at the Chancellor's command, the young Jedi Knight ruthlessly beheaded the Dark Lord, and released Palpatine, dealing a tremendous blow to the Confederacy.[24] Obi-Wan was soon revived, and the Jedi headed for their fighters with Palpatine. As they headed back to the hangar, they were confronted by a group of battle droids, and were captured, taken to the Invisible Hand's bridge, and brought before General Grievous. Grievous took their lightsabers; however, Kenobi retrieved them when the ship suddenly lurched to one side. The two Jedi defeated Grievous' guards, but the cyborg commander escaped. Skywalker then successfully crash-landed the damaged vessel into Coruscant's surface, and their mission was successful.[24] Last stand of the Jedi Orderhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=16Edit :Main article: Order 66 :"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor." "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" :―Mace Windu and Palpatine[src] After the Battle of Coruscant, the Jedi learned from Anakin Skywalker that Palpatine was in fact Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and had been responsible for the war to begin with. Mace Windu led a group of Jedi Masters to arrest Sidious, but Sidious managed to kill all four with the help of Anakin Skywalker, who fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader. This was later propagandized by Palpatine as an attempted coup by the Jedi and provided the reason for the start of the Great Jedi Purge in which most of the Jedi were killed.[24] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/0/0b/Duel_on_Coruscant.jpgJedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin. Just after Order 66 was issued, telling all clones to kill their Jedi commanders, Darth Vader went to the Jedi Temple to kill the remaining Jedi situated there. Accompanied by the 501st Legion, Vader killed all of the Jedi, including the younglings, and changed the signal given off by the Temple's emergency beacon to tell Jedi to return to the Temple. Then, Sidious sent Vader to Mustafar to wipe out the last of the separatist leaders, then ordered him to send a deactivation signal to shut down the droid forces, ending the war. Order 66 claimed the lives of most of the remaining Jedi, including Council members Stass Allie, who was killed on Saleucami, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, who died on Mygeeto. Aayla Secura[24] and Barriss Offee were killed on Felucia, while Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was gunned down on Kashyyyk.[25] The Clone Wars was over, and the Great Jedi Purge would soon reach its peak. Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, two of the most notable survivors of Order 66, then embarked on a desperate attempt to destroy the Sith and save the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan went to fight Anakin while Yoda went after Darth Sidious. Anakin was defeated, losing much of his power after suffering grievous injuries, necessitating the majority of Anakin's body being kept in a mobile life support system to keep him alive. The battle between Yoda and Sidious moved into the Senate Rotunda; however, it ended in a stalemate: Yoda was forced to flee, as clone troopers were on the way. Palpatine declared himself Emperor of the Galactic Empire, and the Sith had risen to galactic dominance again.[24] Great Jedi Purgehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jedi_Order&action=edit&section=17Edit :Main article: Great Jedi Purge :"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate." :―Palpatine[src] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/1/11/BeyghorSahdett-Rep79.jpgJedi Beyghor Sahdett flees the battlefront after defeating a squad of clone troopers. Despite the fact that many of the most senior Jedi had been killed, many Jedi survived Order 66. Sidious, now the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, used Darth Vader and other agents of the Empire to hunt down and kill the remaining Jedi. Some decided to fight the Empire, such as Roan Shryne[26] and those at the Conclave on Kessel.[27] Some hid, like Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda.[24] Many Jedi fell to Vader,[27][26] Inquisitors,[28] Emperor's Hands,[29] and even bounty hunters.[30] A group of Jedi, led by Shadday Potkin, decided to try and lure Darth Vader to the spice mines of Kessel, where they planned to kill him. Potkin had learned of Vader's strange obsession with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and had spread rumors that Obi-Wan would be present. Vader, with the help of some stormtroopers, killed all the Jedi present, the last of which to die being Tsui Choi, Jastus Farr, and Roblio Darté.[27] Palpatine used the rumors of what had occurred at Kessel to cement the image of Vader as a symbol of the Empire to fear, and a further warning to all who stood in his way.[27] The official report by Sate Pestage stated that some of the Jedi had killed each other in a power struggle and the others were executed for numerous crimes.[31] The Jedi on Kessel were not the only ones to group together—a band of Jedi, led by Roan Shryne and Olee Starstone, arrived on Kashyyyk, and had been offered safe harbor from the Empire by the native Wookiees. Imperial forces, led by Darth Vader and Wilhuff Tarkin, arrived on the Mid Rim planet shortly thereafter—Vader was interested in hunting down and destroying the fugitive Jedi, while Tarkin was interested in enslaving the Wookiees for use in the construction of the first Death Star.[26] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/4/4c/Jedi_Hunted.jpgObi-Wan Kenobi during the Great Jedi Purge. When the Imperials demanded that the Wookiees hand over the fugitive Jedi, the Wookiees refused, preferring to do battle with the vast Imperial presence on Kashyyyk. As more Imperial forces landed, the Wookiee warriors and the Jedi covered the evacuation of Kachirho, as countless Wookiees fled the Imperial troops, fleeing from enslavement. Some time after the battle had begun, Darth Vader arrived at Kachirho, intending to hunt down the Jedi himself.[26] Vader found and engaged the Jedi, killing two and injuring a further three. Vader then engaged Roan Shryne in a duel, managing to fatally wound the Human male Jedi. As Shryne passed away, Victory-class Star Destroyers began to descend into the atmosphere, finishing the conquest of Kashyyyk. As a result, the Empire gained control of Kashyyyk, and gained thousands of Wookiee slaves for use on the Death Star.[26] In 18 BBY, Queen Apailana of Naboo felt that military action, as opposed to Naboo's traditional diplomatic action, was the only way to deal with the Empire. Apailana began harboring fugitive Jedi that were on the run from the Empire. The 501st Legion was sent to Theed to deal with the Queen and the Jedi. They drove TX-130T fighter tanks through the streets, and killed the Jedi as well as Apailana.[32] 'New Verse Vergence' Many who survived Like Obi WanKenobi Lagolas Greenleaf and Taryn K'Sharyn fletd to Dxun where Tayrn with the help her couins Bail Organa established the Alderan Medical Mission Corps, a medical mission group and Jedi undergorund organization helping teh surviores to hide and flee Imperial hunter. 'Sources' http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_order Category:Organizations Category:Jedi Order